El ojo pervertido
by Sweet Alaska
Summary: Huyendo por toda Nerima para salvarse de una paliza decide esconderse en el lugar menos óptimo. El armario de su prometida, donde recibiría el peor golpe.


**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Sólo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿

**El**** ojo pervertido**

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Mi pecho sube y baja por mi respiración agitada, el flequillo se pega a mi frente a causa del sudor y mi cuerpo cansado por la carrera que hice en toda Nerima se apoya en la pared del pequeño armario. Comenzaba a sentir la falta de aire, el calor me está sofocando y me maldije por no buscar un mejor lugar para esconderme que el armario de Akane.

_Pero aquí nadie te encontrará —_me tranquiliza mi mente.

Y era verdad, dudaba que alguna de las otras entrara a fisgonear en la ropa de Akane. Es un lugar perfecto.

No entiendo como todo en mi vida acaba de esta forma extraña. No es posible que tenga que esconderme de tres locas desesperadas por explicaciones y todo esto tan sólo por aceptar salir con una de ellas.

Cuando Ukyo me invitó a un paseo no le veía lo malo. Akane no está en casa así que no habría malos entendidos.

En parte esto también es por su culpa.

Akane se había ido a la casa de una de sus amigas durante todo el fin de semana y hasta ahora que no regresaba. ¡Y yo no le reclamé! No me quejé, y cuando llamó no le pregunté cuando volvía ni qué tanto tenían que hablar las amigas inseparables. Porque Akane tiene derecho de salir con quien quiera.

No. Me corrijo.

Tiene derecho a salir _con sus amigas_. Así que me mordí la lengua varias veces y acepte su ausencia. Pero me di cuenta que sin ella la casa estaba demasiado aburrida, ni siquiera Nabiki hacia sus chantajes tan seguidos pues la universidad la consumía por completo. Eso lo agradecía, pero en estos días habría sido algo interesante de lo cual escapar. Había hecho todo lo que podría hacer sin Akane, finalice mis mangas, entrené, dormí, paseé, escuché sermones de mi madre sobre lo que es ser varonil, incluso fui de paseo solo. Allí es cuando me encontré con Ukyo.

Ella forma parte de mis amigos, desde que era un niño, por eso un paseo con ella no venía mal. Sabía que no intentaría nada y yo menos. El peso de nuestra amistad para mi es más importante que el compromiso. Y todo iba bien hasta que aparecieron las otras dos. Shampoo y Kodachi no se cómo pero se habían enterado de nuestra salida e iban dispuestas a matarme y casi lo logran.

_Esas desquiciadas me rasguñaron y golpearon por todos lados —_me recuerda mi cabeza mientras apreto los puños por la impotencia. No tendria por qué estar escondido como una rata asustada en este armario. Ya comenzaba a hartarme de todo esto.

Ukyo no se había quedado atrás, junto con las otras me tironeo reclamando su cita.

¡Cita! ¡¿Qué cita?! Para mi era lo más lejano a una cita. Si ni a tomar un helado la invité. Pensé que sólo quería hacerme compañía en una aburrida caminata y ahora resulta que había accedido a una cita. Sospeché de ella en ese momento, tal vez fue justamente Ukyo quien les dijo a las demás pero sería raro ya que no la perdí de vista ni un momento y ella no sabía de mi paseo en solitario.

Y así terminé. Huyendo una vez más. Por suerte no está Akane. De saber todo esto ya tendría sumado a los golpes el terrible acto de su enorme mazo. Un escalofrío me recorre de sólo imaginar el dolor en mi cuerpo por su ira. Akane celosa es un suplicio.

La oscuridad y falta de aire en el pequeño espacio comienza a agobiarme. No podré aguantar mucho. De todas formas, creo que ya puedo salir, mis instintos no perciben peligro y necesito aire.

Arrimandome a la esquina del armario con mis dedos deslizo la puerta un poco pero cuando apenas una pequeña abertura deja acceso a una línea de luz, escucho pasos acercándose. Meto de nuevo mi mano para plantarla en la base y sostenerme mejor en cuclillas y me quedo quieto, poniéndome alerta cuando la voz de Nabiki se alza de repente.

—Yo no lo he visto, Shampoo.

—Airen estar aquí. Shampoo ver venir en esta dirección. Revisar todo el lugar, sólo faltar tu habitación y la de chica violenta.

_Maldición._

Ya me encontró, sabía que no podría salir de esta fácilmente. Si Shampoo está aquí las demás no tardarán en venir.

—Yo en tu lugar buscaría primero en el cuarto de Akane, no sea cosa que se te escape. Mira que a mi habitación la dejo siempre fuera del circo.

_Desgraciada bruja —_pienso al escucharla. Nabiki y su maldita bocota. Le gusta ver el mundo arder y no deja de sorprenderme como acierta. Aquí me encontraba, en la habitación de Akane y tal como había dicho apenas hubiera escuchado a Shampoo y a ella entrar en la otra habitación yo habría escapado por la ventana.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y me obligo a no respirar, mi cuerpo se hunde entre la ropa de Akane hasta el fondo del armario.

—Revisa tranquila, Shampoo.

—Airen... sé que estar aquí. Salir ya y podremos hablar tranquilos.

Escucho los pasos de Shampoo y el golpe seco de sus rodillas contra el piso. Seguro viendo bajo la cama.

_Por dios, parezco una víctima de una película de terror._

En medio de mi mutismo un suave aroma me distrae por unos segundos.

¿Qué es ese olor? Parecían jazmines pero no tan fuerte como para pensar que una flor de esas estuviera cerca, es un aroma suave pero perceptible.

Mi mente se aleja del terror que me provoca la situación y puedo reconocerlo.

El olor de Akane.

No me había dado cuenta pero sí, es su aroma, el olor a jazmines que su ropa en las perchas a mi alrededor despide.

Mi cabeza gira de un lado al otro con mi nariz sobre la tela de sus remeras y camisas. Era delicioso, no sé cómo hace para tener siempre ese aroma pero me encanta. Con mis dedos toco la suave tela de una blusa blanca que la leve luz que entra me deja ver. La he visto pocas veces con esta blusa y la recuerdo por ser una de las más ceñida a su figura, tenía una cinta fina de color rosa en zigzag en el escote que Akane cerraba con un pequeño moño. Las veces que la veía con esto me imaginaba desantandolo de un tirón con mis dientes sobre su pecho. Me imagino sus montes suaves y cálidos subir y bajar por mi y para mi, dejando, en una repentina sumisión, que me hunda en ellos.

_No es buen momento para divagar_ —me recuerda mi mente—. _Y menos con esa niña terca._

De repente el calor se hace más sofocante. Trago saliva para recuperar un poco mi cordura y me doy cuenta que tengo la cara ardiendo. De seguro estoy más rojo que mi camisa y sentir el olor de Akane sólo me esta inquietando más.

Trato de concentrarme en lo que sucede afuera. Ya no sé si se fueron o sí aún siguen allí.

—¿Nada? —escucho a Nabiki preguntar asegurándome la presencia de ambas.

—Airen no estar en la azotea. ¡Agh!

—¿Qué hizo ahora mi cuñadito?

—Airen ser tan malo. Salir con chica espátula a una cita.

—¿Cita?

_De nuevo con la maldita cita —_pongo los ojos en blanco al escucharla.

_—_Vaya, vaya... con que mi hermanita no esta y Ranma ya acepta salir de citas.

_Oh no —_me lamento porque sé que se lo va a decir. Apenas Nabiki la vea soltará la lengua y tendré otro mal entendido con Akane. Tenia ganas de salir y gritarle a ambas que no era una estúpida cita. Pero no podría liberarme de Shampoo.

—Yo matar a airen.

Tiemblo al escuchar la sentencia. Dicen que me quieren, que sería de mi si no fuera así...

—¿Qué hacen en mi cuarto? —la voz de Akane me sorprende y sin querer mi cabeza hace sonar las perchas pero creo que nadie las escuchó porque continúan sin percatarse de nada.

—Que bueno que llegaste, hermanita.

_No, no es nada bueno. ¿Justo ahora tenía que volver? Estuve todo el fin de semana esperando verla aparecer por la puerta y nada y ahora que había todo un lío se digna a presentarse. Estúpida Akane._

_—_¿Chica violenta siempre andar así? —dice Shampoo con molestia y me causa intriga saber a que se refiere.

—Es mi casa, ando como quiero.

—¿A que hora volviste, hermanita?

—Hace unos minutos. Moría del cansancio y apenas deje mis cosas fui a darme una ducha. Pero bueno, hablen ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Ser obvio. Buscar a airen.

—¿A Ranma? ¿Y por qué?

—Dice Shampoo que Ranma y Ukyo tuvieron una cita.

Ahí esta. La bocota de Nabiki. La podía imaginar sonriendo malévola. La iba a matar, si es que Akane me dejaba fuerzas para caminar.

El silencio que continuó fue una tortura y no ver que sucede me deja aún peor, acercarme por el espacio que dejé abierto era muy arriesgado.

—Aquí no está —escuche decir a Akane.

—Shampoo aún no terminar de revisar.

—Está es mi habitación, no tienes derecho a revisar nada. Tengo que cambiarme así que adiós.

—Binvenida hermanita —saluda Nabiki mientras percibo sus pasos fuera de la habitación.

—Fuera, Shampoo.

—Chica violenta debería tener más cuidado. Ukyo no ser tonta y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad con airen. Si no querer perderlo espabila.

Un gruñido resonó y estoy seguro que viene de Akane.

El mazaso será terrible.

...

De un portazo la habitación quedó en silencio pero sabía bien que no estaba solo. Akane está allí.

Ya no aguanto más, quiero salir de aquí y estirar mi cuerpo pero lo dudo por unos instantes. Shampoo se había ido y no percibía la voz de nadie más a lo lejos pero había un mayor peligro: Akane.

Con lo que le dijeron de seguro ya esta ideando mi castigo, pensando que salía de citas mientras ella no esta y haciendo que sabe que cosas. Las mujeres tienen una imaginación demasiado amplia.

Akane nunca se preocupa por averiguar nada. Siempre hay un culpable y ese soy yo. Pero tengo que salir de aquí en algún momento y prefiero soportar la ira a la que estoy acostumbrado que seguir aquí asfixiandome.

_¡__Sí, vamos, se un hombre y enfrentala!_ —me di ánimos decidiendome a salir.

Sin embargo, me acerco vacilante a otra lado del armario donde la pequeña abertura dejaba entrar un poco de luz. No era fácil esta decisión, moriría antes de poder explicar nada.

—Estúpido Ranma —dice Akane de repente.

Su voz no se escucha embravecida y no persivo un aura destructora pero si es un tono duro y resentido. A lo mejor no está enfurecida sino dolida y por una extraña razón masoquista eso me parece aún peor. No quiero que piense que la traiciono así, no quiero que piense que sin ella me da todo igual y aprovecho para salir con otras chicas.

Suelto un suspiro casi inaudible y más seguro acerco mi cara junto con mis dedos a la puerta del armario y al levantar la vista de nuevo me quedo inmóvil.

Esta desnuda. Bueno no en realidad, pero esta envuelta sólo con una toalla que apenas cubre su trasero y que sujeta con una mano en el pecho, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer. Entonces recuerdo que dijo que salía de la ducha y el pánico me invade al pensar que tendría que cambiarse y que tendría que sacar ropa del armario. Me encontraría y estoy seguro esta vez si estaría ardiendo de furia.

Mi ojo izquierdo se aleja de la abertura cuando ella comienza a tararear una melodía que desconozco.

No se que pensar, escucharla relajada cantando me da a entender que ya no esta molesta ni triste. ¿La "cita con Ukyo" no le ha afectado lo suficiente?

Mi ojo izquierdo de nuevo se asoma para observar que hace y ver la forma de huir antes de que me encuentre. Entonces la veo de espaldas levantando una remera amarilla de la cama, y allí también descansa un pantalón corto rojo junto con su ropa interior y en el piso reposa el bolso que llevó a la casa de su amiga.

Al parecer entré tan rápido que ni cuenta me di de la ropa y el bolso cerca de la cama sino hubiera entendido que Akane ya había llegado y que este era el peor lugar donde esconderme.

Paso mi mano por la cara en señal de frustración y armandome de valentía quise salir de una vez, las piernas ya se me adormecian y la paciencia se me acaba.

Entonces escucho un gemido.

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa y de nuevo mi ojo izquierdo se acerca a observar en silencio.

Akane se pasa una mano por el cuello y aprieta.

—Mmm...

Se masajea de nuevo y tira la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando y vuelve a gemir con placer.

Trago duro al escucharla emitir esos sonidos. Me permito recorrer su figura en ese momento. Akane sigue siendo menuda y delgada pero sus caderas eran aún más redondeadas amoldandose a sus piernas largas y como siempre torneadas gracias a los ejercicios que realizaba cada mañana, su cintura se veía más estrecha y sus brazos femeninos no evidenciaban la semejante fuerza que posee, su piel blanca tenía algunas gotas del agua y su pelo negro azulado estaba húmedo y ese cuello...

—Creo que no debí dormir con tantas almohadas —dice para ella misma.

Puedo verla tomar la toalla y sin miedo la saca de su ajuste y la abre para sacarla de su cuerpo. Mi corazón da un salto, estoy seguro se detuvo y mis ojos se abren sin medida para luego cerrarlos con fuerza pero no me aparto de la abertura del armario.

Casi no respiro pero la sangre me bombea hasta en los oídos, los nervios me hacen transpirar porque ya la he visto. Pude ver su cuerpo entero desnudo de espaldas, su trasero firme saludandome con descaro y no puedo alejar la imagen de mi cabeza. Soy víctima de un furioso sonrojo que me llega hasta las orejas y ya no hay aire que pueda tomar. Voy a morir.

Es curioso, porque la he visto más desnuda que esto antes, en varias ocasiones, pero nunca es una situación que se pueda disfrutar, siempre que ocurre algo así le sigue algo sumamente peligroso que no me permite apreciarla.

Ahora no era distinto, a pesar de tener alivio al saber que no se acercaría a buscar ropa y por ende no me vería, la situación no era la mejor. La estaba espiando, la estaba mirando desnuda sin su consentimiento, me comporto como lo que siempre me ha asegurado, como un maldito pervertido.

Su aroma vuelve a inundarme embriagandome sin dejarme pensar.

—Ranma...

Mi alma sale de mi cuerpo al escucharla nombrarme y abro los ojos asustado al verme descubierto sin saber cómo pero mi mente se apaga de nuevo dejando sólo mis sentidos atentos únicamente a ella.

No me descubrió, tan sólo murmuró mi nombre con pesar para ella misma mientras volvía a tararear. Para mí fortuna al menos tenía puestas ya las bragas, unas de color rosa con puntilla fuxia alrededor.

De la cintura para arriba aún estaba desnuda y ya no pude alejar mi mirada.

Akane abrió una crema y dejó caer el cremoso líquido sobre su palma, sus manos se posaron sobre su vientre y masajeaban de un lado al otro llevando mi mirada con ellas por cada centímetro de piel.

Cuanto deseaba ser esas manos, tocar cada lugar sin miedo, subir y bajar, rodearla entre mis brazos, pasar por sus muslos como en ese momento hacía. Ya mi pecho estaba ardiendo y mis manos picaban.

Akane es hermosa. Eso para mí ya no podía negarlo y así desnuda siempre sería como mejor se veía.

Sus manos subieron hasta sus pechos y a pesar de estar de espaldas pude ver la curvatura de un seno y como sus manos masajeaban sobre ambos sin vergüenza.

Siempre he querido tocarlos así, en mis sueños los toco de esa forma, llenan mis palmas con su calidez y suavidad mientras los aprieto suavemente, llevando mi boca a cada uno para saborearla como un loco poseído.

Estaba perdido, miro para abajo notando mi erección y me maldije por la falta de control sobre mi. Esto estaba tan mal, mirarla de esta forma era sumamente incorrecto y ¡por todos los cielos! no puedo detenerme.

Quiero salir de aquí, quiero que me mire sorprendida y aprovechando su momento de confusión tomarla de la cintura y levantarla entre mis brazos pegando sus pecho a mi torso, sintiendo su olor y lanzarla sobre la cama para ir por ella enseguida. Deseo besarla con fiereza hasta dejarnos sin aire y con mis manos tocarla como ella lo hacía, besar su cuello adolorido y que me rodee con sus brazos y piernas hacia ella, que me insista por no soltarla que diga mi nombre una y otra y otra vez. Que sólo yo exista para ella.

Me tapo la boca para evitar cualquier sonido mientras la seguía observando ponerse crema esta vez sobre sus piernas, de arriba a abajo, con delicadeza.

_Y-Yo podría tocarla aún mejor_ —pienso afectado.

Mi miembro duro y palpitante dolorosamente pide piedad, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero tocarme porque entonces lo que ya está sumamente mal estará extremadamente peor.

Me obligo a entrar al armario casi hasta el fondo con la incomodidad en mis pantalones y mi cabeza a punto de explotar aún con la mano sobre mi boca para no jadear sonoramente.

Soy un maldito pervertido. Merezco más de miles del golpes por parte de Akane, profanarla con mi mirada merecía un terrible castigo, en ese momento dejar de observarla y no aliviar mi erección me parecía el castigo perfecto.

Espero y espero sin poder dejar de fantasear con ella. Me torturé imaginandola pero no volví a mirarla. Entonces después de unos minutos escucho la puerta abrirse y sus pasos salir para luego cerrarla tras ella.

Se había ido. Mi tormento acabó.

No me muevo por unos minutos para asegurarme pero de nuevo sólo el silencio me rodea. Rápidamente deslizo la puerta del armario y salgo de aquí de un salto. Sin embargo, mis piernas no responden por lo adormecidas que están así que caigo sentado. Tendría contracturas al otro día.

Me estiro despacio sin preocuparme por un regreso de Akane. Mi cuerpo necesita alivio.

Cuando ya siento mis músculos responder me dirijo a la puerta para correr a darme una ducha helada. La más helada que podría darme sin importarme la transformación.

Caundo estoy por agarrar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abre con rapidez y apenas alcanzo a apartarme para no recibir un golpe en plena cara.

Akane me enfrenta desde el marco de la puerta.

Tiemblo cuando me mira enfurecida. Sus ojos llameantes me escrutan entero.

—A-Akane...

—Qué. Haces. En. Mi. Habitación —pregunta casi gruñendo y remarcando cada palabra.

Enseguida mis ojos comienzan a buscar vías de escape pero ella da unos pasos dentro del cuarto y cierra la puerta.

—Eh... yo... —trago saliva con dificultad tratando de pensar que decir. No sabía por qué estaba tan enojada y me aterra pensar que pueda adivinar donde me escondía—. Acabo de entrar por... la ventana... ¡Sí, eso! Y no esperaba tu regreso tan pronto, ¿cómo te fue?

—Con que acabas de entrar ¿eh? —me mira suspicaz y por un momento me recuerda a su hermana, pero combinado con esa aura es mucho más temeraria—. ¡Mentiroso!

Su grito sale con una serie de patadas que logro esquivar.

—¡Eres un pervertido!

—¡Oye cálmate!

—¿Vienes a esconderte después de tu cita a mi habitación? Eres un descarado.

Se lanza contra mí con todo su peso y ambos caemos al suelo, ella sobre mi tratando de liberar sus brazos de mi agarre. Esta loca.

—¡Quédate quieta, bruta! —le grito forcejeando con ella—. ¡No fueron así las cosas!

—¡Sueltame! —Akane intenta morder mi mano y antes de que lo haga empujo con fuerza para hacerla girar y dejarla bajo mi peso con sus brazos en cruz sobre su pecho.

—¡Primero cálmate! ¡No fue ninguna cita y yo no me escondo! —exclamo cerca de su rostro que enfurruñado hace muecas de dolor y niega con vehemencia tratando de no escucharme.

Aflojo un poco mi agarre para no lastimarla pero es un grave error. Apenas siente sus manos más libre se safa con brusquedad y se me escapa. Una cachetada me da vuelta la cara.

—¡Te escondes sí! ¡Todas te están buscando y como un cobarde te metes a mi cuarto sin importarte nada!

La rabia me consume por mi mejilla ardiendo a causa del bofetón y la tomo de ambos brazos para dejarlos sobre su cabeza y me dejo caer como un peso muerto sobre ella, apresandola bajo mi fornido cuerpo, la puedo sentir por completo y eso altera mi corazón y otra parte de mi cuerpo que espero en su frenesí no llegue a notar, sin embargo, el enojo me puede más que todo esto que provoca en mí.

—¡Eres una salvaje, bruta, sorda! ¡No me escondo de nadie!

_Que gran mentira pero no pienso rendirme. _

—¡¿Crees que soy tonta?! ¡Te metiste a mi armario! ¡Deberías enfrentar tus problemas con una cita para todas mientras no esté en casa, así estarán conformes! ¡Ya déjame!

En ese instante me quedo confundido. Sólo una cosa resuena en mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que...?

Su cuerpo deja de batallar conmigo y sus ojos ahora se ponen alertas y asustados me observan porque sabe que acaba de decir algo que no debía.

Ella se dio cuenta que estaba allí, tal vez desde que murmuró mi nombre, entonces por qué...

Sus mejillas se colorean de un rojo extremo y caigo en cuenta de lo que sucedió.

—¡Lo sabias!

—¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Afuera aún te buscan! Eres un pervertido, imbecil y cobarde, Ranma Saotome.

—¿Ah si?

—¡Sí!

—¡Tú no dijiste nada sabiendome allí!

Su lengua se traba sin saber que decir y sonrio con arrogancia. Akane se había cambiado frente a mis ojos, consciente de mi presencia.

_Luego el pervertido soy yo ¿no? _

—¿De que te ries, idiota? Tendría que hacerte puré. ¡Sólo por ayudarte no dije nada!

—¡Mentira!

Akane gruñe de ira y se arquea buscando liberarse dándome una perfecta visión de su esbelto cuello.

—¡Debiste salir tú! Pero al fin y al cabo eres un pervertido.

—¡No te ilusiones, tonta! ¡Yo no te miré, como hubieras querido que hiciera, no me interesa ver a una chica tan poco atractiva!

Su mirada colerica casi me hace reír pero me lanza un cabezaso que de no ser por mis reflejos me habría roto la nariz, ante mi aturdimiento me empuja y se me viene encima de nuevo rodando conmigo por el piso.

No quiero que sepa que si la miré, que sí me dejó aturdido del deseo, pero una parte de mi se alegraba de saber que ella tal vez quería que la mirara.

Cuando la veo encima mío ruego porque no se de cuenta de cómo me afecta lo pasional de verla así, sonrojada, enojada, agitada encima de mi cuerpo pero al ver sus ojos brillar sorprendidos se bien que lo ha notado. Una vena quiere estallar en su sien de la rabia que está conteniendo. La vergüenza que estoy pasando de algún modo se la haría pagar. Todo esto es su culpa.

—¡No sólo me mientes sino que me insultas también! ¡Vas a morir, poco hombre, estúpido, pervertido!

Cuando intenta darme otra bofetada mis brazos la rodean sentandonos en el suelo y apoyo mi frente a la altura de su pecho mientras me da manotazos en la cabeza para que la deje. Su corazón está igual de acelerado que el mío.

Pellizco su costado y luego su espalda.

—¡Auch! ¡Eres un...! —no termina su insulto porque enseguida hundo mi cara en su cuello y la aprieto en un fuerte abrazo.

En medio de la pelea dejo de luchar contra ella. Ya está, era vencido por su calor, por su aroma, por su ira. La deseo tanto que duele y agradezco a los dioses por que no se mueve más, aunque tal vez mi fuerte agarre es lo que impide eso.

—No fue... una cita, Akane —digo entre jadeos sintiendo su pulso acelerado mientras sus brazos bajo mi abrazo dejaban de luchar por completo. Puedo sentir sus pechos subir y bajar agitados contra mi y mi respiración eriza la piel de su cuello como cada parte de la mía en ese momento—. Lo único que quería era que volvieras, ya no sabía que... hacer... y perdón. Perdóname Akane. No debí meterme aquí. Perdóname.

Espero entienda que así como lo había negado en ese instante admitía lo contrario, que supiera que todo lo que sentí al observarla como un pervertido me causaba culpabilidad. No importa que ella haya permitido lo que sucedió, que con maldad me provocara semejante tortura. Sólo Akane puede lograr algo así.

Con el paso del tiempo era más difícil para mí, y en cierta parte de su cabeza ella lo sabía y en su venganza me derrotó por completo.

—Ranma... —dice casi en un susurro y creo que le falta el aire por lo que la suelto un poco intentando hacer que mis pies me alejen de ella y no note la vergüenza que me invade pero sus dedos entre mi pelo me toman con fuerza para apartarme de su cuello y mirarla, sin otra opción, a los ojos—. No tengo que perdonar nada porque no has hecho nada que y-yo... no hubiera... podido impedir.

Sus mejillas arden más si es que eso es posible y sus ojos se clavan en los míos esta vez con dulzura, con timidez, con nervios y yo no puedo parar de recorrer su rostro.

Ella es la única que puede provocar tantas emociones en mí y llegaría un momento donde ya no podría resistir, donde caería a sus pies evidente, con el corazón en la mano para que hiciera con él lo que quisiese.

Sus manos acarician mi rostro rasguñado y besa mi frente, luego mis ojos que enseguida cierro con tranquilidad, sus labios se posan en mi mejilla y besa con más efusión donde me dio la cachetada acariciando el lugar con su pulgar.

—Pervertido... —me dice con burla. Abro mis ojos para verla sonreír.

—Pervertida —le respondo con sorna y ella me abraza esta vez ocultándose de mi.

Dos pervertidos enamorados.

_Fin. _


End file.
